


3 Couples, 3 Blind Dates, 1 Location

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Almost Human, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2 part fanfic, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, blind dates, blind dating, crossover month, restaurant, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different couples get set up for three different blind dates at the same restaurant. What happens is the fun part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Dating Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 2-part fanfic for the [Feb 21st-23rd Weekend Challenge on 1_Million_Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/547863.html).
> 
> I was given three couples to make three crossovers, as it is crossover month on the LJ comm: John Kennex/Hikaru Sulu (Almost Human, Star Trek AOS), Phil Coulson/Loki (Marvel/Thor), and John Watson/Pitch Black (BBC Sherlock/Rise of the Guardians)
> 
> Unbetaed, proofread once, and a bit crazy!
> 
> Not canon compliant, even if you sense canon themes (sometimes it couldn’t be helped, lol). While names are familiar, all storylines are completely unhinged from original everything.

“You can be really frustrating, you know that?” Pavel Chekov groaned, grabbing Hikaru Sulu’s shirt collar and forcibly dragging him into the restaurant.

Sulu just smiled, even though he wanted so badly to get out of this blind date. He didn’t know who he was being set up with – it had all been Chekov’s idea. His roommate wanted Sulu to get a guy and GET MARRIED. As soon as possible. But how exactly was a blind date going to do that for him?! But he went along anyway, wearing his best collared shirt and pressed black slacks. He’d even combed his hair within an inch of its life. It needed a haircut, but that would do for another day. For now he was just being dragged along by his precious roommate, all for the sake of one _dinner_ date.

The restaurant’s name was _Asgard: Delicacies from Around the Universe_. Chekov had found it in the newspaper advertisements and had decided it sounded perfect for Sulu.

Chekov weaved past tables full of couples of every shape and size, from Andorian to robot to even the odd Vulcan. When they advertised the Universe, they meant it!

“Okay, so, just so you know, he’s – grumpy, a lot. And he’s got a robotic leg. But don’t let that scare you away!” Chekov announced, forcing Sulu to sit in a chair across from – an empty seat. The guy hadn’t even shown up yet.

“What’s his name?” Sulu mumbled as Chekov straightened his tie and collar.

Chekov smiled affectionately. “He’s headed this way. I will let him tell you that.”

And then, just like that, Chekov was gone.

In his place was a ruggedly handsome, dark haired, tense individual who looked completely – ordinary. _Not so scary, Chekov!_

“Hi, I’m John Kennex. You are…?”

“Sulu. Hikaru Sulu.”

* * *

Phil Coulson hadn’t had a date in over three years. He’d been too busy playing savior of the world and fighting off aliens and special serums and dragging around a team of super agents. Along with managing the Avengers, when they learned he was back from the dead. In the end, his dating life had completely dissolved into a pile of nothing.

He should never have told Tony Stark about his dating woes.

“You look GREAT!”

“You are going to pay for this.” Phil hadn’t wanted to be dragged to a restaurant with the name _Asgard: Delicacies from Around the Universe._ It sounded corny. Why had he ever gone along with anything Tony Stark suggested?!!

Tony smirked. “Oh please. You’ll love him. He’s dashing – and he likes playing the villain. Sex should be great!”

“I don’t want sex!”

Tony frowned as he stood, his eyes looking across the room at something Phil couldn’t see because his back was facing in that direction. “You aren’t in need of a horny night? I thought that is why you wanted a date!”

Phil sighed. Tony was too wrapped up in Pepper and sex as it was to understand Phil’s loneliness. He just wanted to be with someone emotionally. Not sexually.

“Here he comes. Play it natural. You’ll do great.”

And then Tony was gone.

A few seconds later, a pale, obviously-cheekboned man stepped up to the table clad in a deep green suit. It looked – marvelous.

“Loki.”

“Phil.”

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes looked around, giving the whole restaurant a scrutinizing gaze. He had kept this part a secret for a few months now, working up to getting John out of the apartment and to a date with one of Sherlock’s buddies. Said buddy hadn’t shown up yet, so it made things a tad bit – easier? Harder? Sherlock wasn’t sure.

“Sherlock, why are we here?” John Watson was tugging on his coat, having walked all the way from the car into the restaurant fighting with someone on the phone. It was now still too cold for John’s frail, thin body and he should never have taken his coat off in the car, no matter how warm it had been.

“Food. Recreation. Take your pick,” he breathed, signaling to a waiter for a table of two.

John just shrugged. “Whatever you say. But I thought you said we were meeting someone. Why just two?”

“I have another engagement. You two will be fine without me.”

John stopped short in the middle of the aisle, staring at the empty table the waiter had brought them to. “Um, HELL no, Sherlock. I will not eat dinner with a complete stranger alone.”

“It is called a blind date.” Sherlock had spun, facing his roommate. “You will be willing to do this for _me_ , John.”

John didn’t even know how to say no to the torn, completely _terrified_ face of his friend. He sat, sighing.

“He should be here soon.”

And with that, Sherlock was gone. Absolutely no other word, not another instruction. Not even a ‘his name is-‘

“You must be John Watson,” a stunningly addicting voice carried across the table into John’s ear.

He looked up into the most stunning black eyes he had ever experienced. “Hmm, yes? Oh, yes, yes I am.”

“I’m Pitch. It is so nice to meet you.”


	2. Blind Dating Part 2

John had taken his seat and they had stayed silent ever since first introductions as they gazed over their respective menus.

Sulu already was fidgeting with his collar, wondering if it was hot in the already-crowded room or if it was just him.

John didn’t even glance up at him as Sulu stared, forgetting what exactly he was doing there and what was going on. He noticed everything – the dark hair, the perfectly curled eyelashes, the _eyebrows_. Every little detail was on display. And Sulu didn’t even mind it. He liked the details, especially in relation to other men.

With the details in his mind, Sulu finally cast his eyes back on the menu, his own eyebrows rising at the confusing names and descriptions _. What is this place?!_

“I have heard the tu-tari is good. It’s a mixture of lamb and a Vulcan soup called Plomeek. Add in some pepper and tarragon and it is _spectacular_.”

Sulu smiled. “Pepper is a wild spice.”

“So is tarragon.”

“I can handle anything.”

“You probably could. But could you handle me?”

Sulu’s breath caught in his throat. _Wow, he’s something already._

“That was too much. Excuse me. I work with an android for a partner.” John looked back at his menu, a hint of red coloring his cheeks. _He’s embarrassed._

“What is your work exactly?”

John shrugged. “Normal, everyday cop-detective.”

“Ah. But not from around here because I’d know your name anywhere.”

“You aren’t from around here.”

Sulu almost choked. “How did you know? I’m not even wearing my uniform.”

“You travel the universe in a starship, rarely visiting Earth, but I know for a fact you were born on Kaluira as an Asian descendant, and you haven’t been in space for over six months because the _Enterprise_ needed a refit after her last run in with Klingons and Starfleet’s poster boy.”

No one spoke for what seemed like forever, even though Sulu was sure it was only a few seconds before he finally breathed out, “Damn, you’re good.”

“I know my trade. But, really, Starfleet?”

“Had a few run-ins with the law and they forced me into a ten year service. It ended after six because Kirk decided to walk into a warp core and the whole ship broke into a thousand million fractured emotions at losing our Captain.”

“They couldn’t bring him back?”

“God, I hope not. He was an ass.”

“So not all sad emotions.”

“I’m glad to be done with that shit, but my roommate – Chekov – I knew him on the _Enterprise_ too. He _wanted_ to be there. I was just there as a pretty face with good skills in hacking and computer shit. I also knew how to pilot. It’s probably what kept me sane in Starfleet.”

“He didn’t find another ship?”

“None of them have. Waiting for the _Enterprise_ to be fixed. I heard another eight months, but at this rate, I wouldn’t expect it to be short of twelve.”

John whistled. “Good thing I stuck with simple detective work.”

Sulu grinned. “You are pretty good looking. You remind me of the ship’s doctor, Dr. McCoy.”

The laugh that came from John Kennex was the best thing Sulu had ever heard. “Get that a lot, do you?”

John continued to laugh, managing only a few words, “No, that’s a first!”

For the most part, Sulu actually enjoyed John’s company. It was well worth the date.

Very worth it.

* * *

Loki wasn’t terrifying, or intimidating. He was regal and important. His suit stated so. The way he held himself told Coulson this was serious business. And he didn’t mind it in the least.

“The snails are perfection here.”

“So you come here often?” Coulson had never been and much of the food looked very – disgusting. The descriptions held no flavor in his mouth and the names turned him off. Maybe he would just stick with a fifth of scotch and some breadsticks.

Loki folded his hands on the table, his menu put to the side stating he was done selecting and was ready to order. “I have been here many times, yes. Business lunches, dinners with my brother, and a few odd dates.”

“Do you normally date men?”

Loki just smiled.

“Okay then. Um… what do you do for a living?”

“I hope to control all of Midgard one day.”

Couslon just blinked.

“That is to say, I desire a global hold in regards to economic control. I prefer Wall Street trading and keeping the Chinese at bay.”

 _Holy crud_. “And do you plan on actually getting there?”

“Very soon and very possibly. I hold a lot of power.”

“And you just happened to get hooked up on a blind date with me by Tony Stark.”

“Yes.”

“And you just AGREED?!” Coulson stood, feeling like he was out of his depth. _I should go back to training and leading around super agents and fighting super heroes_.

Loki gave Coulson a pleading look. “Please, sit. It will all turn out splendid. I wanted to come. I haven’t had any one for an emotional connection since my near death two years ago.”

He paused, looking down on the pale, _lonely_ man before him. _Maybe Tony did get it. Maybe Loki does too_. “So you know what it feels like to be – to be alone?”

Loki nodded.

Coulson took his seat again, finding he was more interested and far more in _love_ with the individual before him.

“I know about your past, Phil. I understand it is lonely and your memories still haunt you. You are not alone in that fact. I have had my fair share of disappointment and heartbreak, along with far too many death threats and hospital stays in healing from a stab wound. I think we would do well together – in many ways.”

“Of course.”

They talked long into the night: about their fears, their hopes, dreams, and what they wanted out of someone else. Out of _each other_.

* * *

“I am going to kill Sherlock.”

“Why? He seemed very willing to allow us time to meet each other and get to know each other.” Pitch was dabbing his mouth with his cloth napkin after having a cup of soup while they awaited their entrees.

John scowled. “Yeah, well, he’s a nuisance and he never tells me anything!”

“He is a caring friend.”

John rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“I do say so. He cares deeply for you, which is why he saw the need to get you out of the house and into a public place where you could enjoy an evening without the constraints of any expectations. I don’t expect anything from you, and you don’t expect anything from me.”

“You don’t, do you?”

Pitch smiled kindly. “I want to know about you, but I have no expectations.”

“Then what do you want to know? I am an open book.”

“You are not an ‘open book’ and we both know that. Why don’t you start with your life story?”

“That is a loaded question.”

“I want a loaded answer.”

So John talked about his life. And Pitch listened. He talked all the way through dinner and into dessert.

“So, yeah, that’s how I ended up, well – here.”

Pitch smiled and nodded. “And what a wonderful day it is, ending up here, exactly where you should be.”

John laughed. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

They enjoyed each other’s company. It was a nice evening, a time to get away and forget the loneliness.


End file.
